


My Love, Wherever You Are Right Now

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Gore, Serious Injuries, ch114 spoilers, mostly Levi's inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: And in that moment, when despair spread its wings to suffocate hope under its feathers, Levi was reminiscing about good times.





	My Love, Wherever You Are Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Djunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djunn/gifts).

> Happy Biiiiiiiiiirthday, Regel!! ^O^

"Watch me, Mr Xaver!"  
  
Everything flashed by so fast.  
  
First, Levi heard Zeke spit out those words—and the next second a blinding light (no, it was an explosion) lit up and jerked him towards sky. A piercing pain tore Levi's consciousness apart as his gear, his uniform and his body got shredded and shrevelled and shattered.   
  
His 3DMG had collapsed onto hard concrete and his disrupted wounds had spewed mountains of blood even before Levi had hit the ground from an insane height.   
  
He rolled on the grass too many times and the last dozen of metres he had slid like a rag. His body made a halt next to a vicious river. Perhaps it was luck, perhaps not.  
  
Levi couldn't puzzle together his surroundings anymore—his senses were lost, like drunk, and the mere thing such as existing and being an actual living human hurt him more than anything else.   
  
The explosion had been a highly critical hit.   
  
Levi wasn't dead... _yet._  
  
He could use the remainders of his consciousness to evaluate his condition and to vow curses that were meant for Zeke.  
  
_You goddamn bastard. You ridiculous asshole._  
  
Thinking caused him to involuntarily rile up and that caused him to double the pain he got abused with.  
  
_Fuck..._  
  
What would happen at moments like these, when people are on the verge of death?  
  
_Eren... where are you?_  
  
Unsurprisingly, his disarranged thoughts had wandered off to the one and only person Levi had opened up to more than to any other person.  
  
_Eren, are you okay? Are you still trapped in that pitiful jail?_  
  
Many things had happened that brought those two lovers apart rather than closer, but it didn't mean that Levi wasn't having any feelings for Eren anymore. _He was._  
  
More than ever.  
  
Especially right now.   
  
_Fuck, I'm breaking apart._  
  
Levi literally couldn't move a single muscle. It was as if his body was burning, the fire enclosing him thoroughly.   
  
And in that moment, when despair spread its wings to suffocate hope under its feathers, Levi was reminiscing about good times.  
  
_Eren's gorgeous wide eyes that would capture all of Levi's habits and insecurities and singularities._  
  
His unruly ball of hair that would tickle under Levi's chin whenever he sneaked into Levi's bedroom to cuddle with him.  
  
His caramel-skin that Levi had padded his fingers over many times when they had embraced each other with their naked bodies for the first time.  
  
His voice that complimented and raged, that laughed and cried, that insulted and condemned.

_Eren's touches with which Levi felt like living in another world, a paradise, whenever Eren laid his hands on him._  
  
Eren's feelings that Levi had always witnessed and received a plentiful amount of, unfiltered and unabashed.  
  
Eren wasn't someone who would change himself for others. Who would say things just because the other wanted to hear, even though he didn't want to say them because he didn't mean them.  
  
Eren was a barefaced but also an honest and eager partner, with his perks and flaws and temper and irritation.   
  
And Levi had chosen to be with him and no one else.   
  
However...  
  
Thinking about all of this didn't make things better for him.   
  
Levi was a lump, soaking the ground with blood and saliva in some secluded place that people wouldn't bother roaming over a hundred years later.  
  
And yet, the only thing he could think of was Eren. (Or maybe these circumstances were the reason his thoughts had strayed to that direction?)  
  
How much Levi would give to take one last glance at Eren. Making sure he was okay. 

Telling him that he loved him.  
  
Darkness began to cloud Levi's vision, blackening the edges like a blaze, gnawing its way to the middle. Levi couldn't tell whether it was because he was dying or falling unconscious. Probably the latter and then the former would take place very soon.  
  
_Shit..._  
  
Was it over now?  
  
_When Will I See You Again, Eren?_

**Author's Note:**

> As long as we don't know what happened after ch114, Levi isn't confirmed dead :')
> 
> Feedback is most welcome!


End file.
